mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rainbow (canción)
Para el personaje, véase Rainbow Dash. (bailarina) Daniel Askill (director) Ryan Heffington (coreógrafo) Jesse Shatkin (ingeniero/productor/mezclador de grabación) Samuel Dent (ingeniero asistente) |cantante = |música = Sia Furler |letra = Sia Furler Jesse Shatkin James Vincent Notorleva |duración = 3:17 (banda sonora) |clave = Re mayor |anterior = Mira La Verdad |siguiente = Off To See The World }} Rainbow es la séptima de las ocho canciones escuchadas en My Little Pony: La Película. Es cantada por Songbird Serenade, siendo interpretada durante su actuación en el Festival de la Amistad y en los créditos animados al final de la película. También es interpretada brevemente durante el aprisionamiento de Songbird en Canterlot después de haber sido secuestrada por el Rey Tormenta. La canción sirve como la sexta pista en la banda sonora oficial de la película. Dos fragmentos de la canción son escuchados en el juguete Cantante Songbird Serenade. Vídeo musical En una sesión de Live el 12 de septiembre de 2017, Tara Strong y Andrea Libman, en sus respectivos roles como Twilight Sparkle y Pinkie Pie, anunciaron que el vídeo musical de la canción se publicaría en la página de Entertainment Weekly en Facebook el 14 de septiembre, contando con el álter ego prominente de Sia interpretado por . El vídeo eventualmente apareció en dicha página de Entertainment Weekly en Facebook cinco días después, el 19 de septiembre. Letra :Serenade ::I know you, you're a special one ::Some see crazy where I see love ::You fall so low but shoot so high ::Big dreamers shoot for open sky ::So much life in those open eyes ::So much depth, you look for the light ::But when your wounds open, you will cry ::You'll cry out now and you'll question why ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I am here and I see your pain ::Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain ::I'm telling you you can not escape ::You can do it, just feel, baby ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Here comes the sun smiling down ::Smiling down ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out ::I can see a rainbow (Here comes the sun) ::In your tears as they fall on down ::I can see your soul grow (Here comes the sun) ::Through the pain as they hit the ground ::I can see a rainbow (Here comes the sun) ::In your tears as the sun comes out ::As the sun comes out Otras versiones Referencias Navegación en:Rainbow (song) Categoría:Canciones de álbumes